Burning Ash
by Sammyr47
Summary: In the new District Twelve, Katniss and Peeta live with their children, the Quell calls for children of past victors to compete. There are only 3 victors with 2 children, a boy Kaien and a girl Prue . Both automatically go in with training from their victor parents.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The Reaping

1

The country of Panem has been at ease for quite some time now. The war that took out the Hunger Games and rebelled against the Capitol was nearly twenty-five years ago. My life has been pretty normal. I live in a wonderful home in the Victor's Village of District Twelve. My parents, Katniss and Peeta, were the victors of the last ever Games. My mother even led the revolution. My father needed to have his leg amputated and get a prosthetic replacement. It doesn't get in his way too much anymore. He still has brief episodes of identity confusion as a result of being brainwashed by the Capitol. My brother, Kaien, knows about my family's past too. Things are a lot easier knowing what they really went through.

I am Primrose Rue Mellark. Most people call me Prue. My name is a mix of Primrose Everdeen and a girl named Rue. Primrose Everdeen was my mother's younger sister. She would be my aunt if she didn't die in the war. Rue was a friend of my mother's in the 74th Hunger Games. I look mostly like my mother. With my father's eyes. Possession of long black hair, olive skin, and blue eyes is mine. My brother resembles our father more. He has blond hair, white skin, and gray eyes. His eyes are my mother's. Unless we stand together with our parents it's hard to tell we are related. Today I turn sixteen! I have everything I've ever wanted. Not spoiled though. The valve of life has been instilled in my head. It is definitely not something I would take for granted.

I stroll down the stairs to greet my family at the breakfast table. The feast consisted of all my favorite morning dishes. Scrambled eggs rested in a pot with bacon divinely assorted to its right. Silver-dollar pancakes stacked up high could be a skyscraper. Apple juice floated in a clear pitcher. Our breakfast table is round with four chairs in each quadrant. The seats go my mother, Kaien, my father, and me. "Finally," Kaien says as he dives into the food.

The only time we wait for everyone to come down before we eat is holidays and birthdays. "This all looks great," I say.

"It is for you." My father winks at me. He scoops a chunk of egg and splats it onto his plate. Following was my mother with a pancake. I take a bit of everything.

One of my parent's friends, their mentor, and our neighbor Haymitch comes in. It was shocking to see him awake this early in the day. He wasn't completely drunk yet either. "Did you hear about the Quell?"

My parents paused in their spots. A Quarter Quell only happened when the Games were around. To make them more fun they add a special twist. In the first Quell it was twenty-five years after the start of the Games. The first Quell had the people in the district chose who competed. In the second, twice as many tributes were sent. This was Haymitch's year. The third Quarter Quell my parents had to compete a second time. It called for past victors to compete again. This sparked the revolution. Has Haymitch had a drink? A Quell is not possible. "That can't happen," I say. "Can it?"

"I got a call from Effie this morning," Haymitch answered. Effie Trinket is the person who is in charge of all things business related. Whenever my parents have any appearances or press to do she's there. Always with a new exotic hair color.

My dad wanted to know more. "What did she say?" He grew stiff at the table. The days in the arena still haunt both my mother and father. This is why my dad has his leg and episodes of brainwashing. And the reason why my mother wakes up in the middle of the night screaming.

Haymitch scratched his stubble trying to remember. My mom still sat in silence with just a blank stare running though her. "She told me that a while ago the Capitol decided to only bring back the Games every Quell with a twist. And since it's the fourth Quell there will be a different twist for each district. Announcement's at noon. Mandatory watch."

"Thank you. For telling us ahead." My mom managed to speak. Previous victors have to mentor the new tributes. Both my mother and father will have to mentor two people that are about to be sent to fight for their lives. At this moment it is ten-thirty in the morning. I have an hour and a half until my name goes into the reaping. Being a victor's child, the gun is pointed at me. "Do you want any food? Help yourself."

I joke, "You better hurry. Before Kaien devours it all."

"Nah, I'm on my way out." He leaves.

A ding comes from the oven. My father rose to retrieve the object. He opens the oven door and pulls out a cake. In the cabinet he takes out different kinds of frosting and frosting tools. I walk towards him with a childish grin on his face. "Is that for me?" I held out the 'me' for four counts. A good thing about having your father as a baker is fresh desserts when you come home. When I was little he'd wait until I got home from school to frost them. He would let me pick out the flavors. Even though my choices were more based on color. He even would get the sprinkles that come in cute little shapes. He always guided my hands with the frosting tube to keep it from going all over the room. There were whole weekends we would spend together baking.

As I got older he spent more time baking alone. I would be out with friends, or not want to. Times I would try to assist him I got a cold shoulder. "Yes," he mimicked my tone. "So you have to wait until later to see it."

I hated it when he pushed me away. To boomerang the hate I always pretended I didn't care. "Fine, I have to call Jiarr anyway." I escaped to my room to gain a speck of privacy. Jiarr is my boyfriend. We've been together for five months. He has curly brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin like mine. I pick up my phone and dialed his number. "Hey, Jiarr. It's Prue."

Most families in the Seam couldn't afford a telephones. Those that were fortunate enough to have one did not have caller identification. For him to know who was calling I had to clarify. "And how is the prettiest, most wonderful birthday girl on the planet?" That is why I like him so much. He always praised me and found ways to make me feel extraordinary.

"She's good. She's waiting for her boyfriend to come over," I spoke.

"I was on my way. Until the announcement of a message from the Capitol was called. My mother wants me to wait here until it's over." There is still one hour before the president announces people will have to hand over their children once again for his own pleasures. "Do you know what it's about?"

I could tell him the truth. It's not my place to though. "No, I wonder what it is."

"Weird, being a victor's kid I'd expect you to know something," he says. It's like he knows I'm lying.

"My parents might," I covered. "But they don't tell me these sort of things." I wish I could warn him, prepare him.

He continues, "It must be something important. I mean they've been leaving us alone for a while now."

"I have to start getting birthday ready. Come over as soon as you can," I requested. We agree, and then hang up. By the time I return downstairs there are five minutes until worlds are turned upside down. My family sat closely together in the couch. My mother, Kaien, myself, and my father. Being a victor's child, no matter what the Quell calls, I'm going in. Hopefully they'll spare Kaien. He's only fourteen and may never last. Such a good kid with a great future.

President Clent appeared on the screen. The national anthem began to play. My father gripped my hand tightly. I'm not sure if that was to comfort me or him. Trying to reach for my brother's hand I find they both are occupied. My mother held both of his hands close to her. All of us stare into the screen. Me? Kaien? Both of us? Standing next to President Clent was a boy holding wood box. Opening the lid the president pulls out an envelope marked with a one hundred on it. After the anthem ended the president began to speak. "Good afternoon. One hundred years ago we started the Hunger Games!" How could he be so happy saying that?

Both of my parents shuttered away. Probably thinking about their days in the arena.

President Clent is a hefty man. The remains of his hair are too thin to identify a color. He rips the bandage off and announces the big news. Many of the oldest town's people and some younger will have caught on by now. The box being the big giveaway. "To make sure the Dark Days are never forgotten the Games will be returned every Quell with a twist." Haymitch was right. I could hear the gasps escape through the town. "For the first quarter quell to remind the districts that children died because they initiated violence they had to chose who went into the Games. In the second Quell, because two rebels died for every Capitol citizen, twice as many tributes were sent. In the third and previous Quell to show even the toughest of the tough can't avoid the power of the Capitol, the tributes were chosen from the existing pool of victors." I'm surprised he brought that up. Considering that was the reason for the revolution. Opening the envelope he paused.

The moon could crash down on my house right now and we still wouldn't move.

"For the fourth Quarter Quell to remind each district that they each possess their own characteristics to master their jobs, each district will have their own twist." He unfolded the paper wider to announce each separate twist. We are the last district and will have to hold onto every word. "As a start, Capitol children will be included this year." That was not expected. My parents looked like they understood it. "District One's reaping will go from the ages ten to twenty. District Two the girl chosen will pick the boy. District Three's potential-tribute names will be entered five times for each person. District Four's tribute will be from the oldest children in the families. District Five's wealthiest children will be reaped. District Six's smartest children will be reaped. District Seven will have their most athletic children included. District Eight's school teachers will decide who will be reaped. District Nine's reaping will go from the ages fourteen to eighteen. District Ten's poorest families will be placed in. In District Eleven only those who must apply for tessarae will be placed in the reaping."

Here it comes. The moment of truth. I grasp my father's hand tighter and he holds it like my mother held Kaien's. One, two, three . . .

"Finally, for District Twelve, the children of past victors will be chosen." No. hat made it certain I will go. There are three victors with two children. A girl and a boy. I will have to fight my brother to the death.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Effie Trinket appears on the screen. "The reaping will be healed this Thursday at noon. May the odds be ever in your favor!" The odds are in everyone's favor except mine. Silence stayed for some time as we all contemplated on what has happened. My parents have to send their children into the Games. Something they both have feared. Something that should never have been allowed to happen. My brother and I have to face death. The rules were bent when both my parents won. There's no way it'll happen again.

Kaien looks at me. He says, "I'm sorry."

I can't kill him. There are going to be twenty five other people in their. Odds are I won't have to. And I can't let anyone else. Kaien is still a child. He's a good spirit to be around. He makes hilarious jokes. Even though most are at my expense. He's a much better person. I know what I have to do.

Another buzzer goes off. It takes a second before we all return to reality. My father gets up and my mother follows. Haymitch comes through our front door. He takes the spot in between Kaien and I. He pats both of us on the heads. "I wish I could say I didn't see that coming. Sorry, kids."

Both of us still overwhelmed with shock stay still like statues. My parents return. They gesture Haymitch to come into the other room with them. "Prue, why don't you start getting ready for your party?"

I spend my day in a room filled with sorrowful faces. A day that was meant to celebrate life became over shadowed by death. These faces will never look at me the same way again. Most of my party guests know I won' return. My father talked with Haymitch while keeping an eye on the kids. Johanna Mason and Annie Odair spent the night consoling my heartbroken mother. If my plan goes accordingly I can have one of her kids come home. Others try to instill what little hope they have in my head. No matter which way I get out I lose.

If I lose the Games I die. That takes me out of pain and a fearful life like my parents have. My parents, I leave them with a hole in their hearts. Their healthy, full of life daughter taken by the system they fought so hard to over-rule. Kaien will lose his big sister. Even thought we disagree on most things, we are still family and we love each other.

If I win the Games I will forever more live with the quilt of being the cause of my brother's death. Even if they don't show it I can never be thought of in the same way again. My parent's would never dare say it to my face, but I will be the person to destroy our family. I guess it could be the same way if Kaien wins. What if both of us die? There's no way my parent's could recover from that. Their relationship could be ruined and turn into Annie or Haymitch. Or worse they could decide to join us. Who could blame them if they want to?

Kaien stayed quiet to the side all night. As I am praised no one blinks an eye towards him. I owe him many words. Tonight I have to give hidden goodbyes to my friends. They all wish me good luck. Some must hold back tears. Most aren't that good.

Everyone gathers around the table to cut the birthday cake my father beautifully decorated. Each year the cakes are more extravagant. A new layer for a new year and my top -insert age here- things. This year has sixteen layers and sixteen tiny designs. My mother returns with puffy red eyes. Annie and Johanna stay by her side. What used to be happy cheerful song became a solemn one as those around me realize this will be the last time I hear those words. You would assume since I am the daughter of two victors this would be easy. I presumed this day would never come and didn't bother training. Regret. I have tons of it.

After the party I sit outside on the swing with Jiarr. He stayed by my side the entire night, but hasn't said a word. I begin, "You've been quiet all night. What are you thinking?" Unlike my parents we are not good at figuring out what each other's thinking. He didn't answer. "You told me you would come here before the party. Why weren't you?"

"I didn't know how to look at you. Not after the... you know," he says.

A good boyfriend would ask me how I feel about it. Not make me feel wore. "Like this is any easier for me. I have to fight my brother. The only way for me to come home is for him to die. Do you even care?"

He became defensive. "I care about you. I don't like the idea of someone wanting to kill you. Worse it's twenty five other people." This wasn't time for an argument.

"There's nothing else I can do," I say.

He takes my chin and turns so I am looking into his eyes. "You can fight." I will never admit it but he did have a point. There's no way I can help Kaien live if I throw in the towel now. In doing so I will give those around me hope. False hope. I doubt it would look too good. Being the child of a victor and not knowing how to fight. The only way for me to die with dignity to spend every moment fighting.

"Do the best you can to come home to me," he comforts. "If you can't promise me one thing. Don't be one of the losers that die at the Cornucopia." Jiarr manages to pull out of me the one thing that's been gone since noon time. My smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips crash into mine. "I love you," he whispers in my ear. That was the first time he's said that to me. I only had one other guy say that to me. And it was a lie. Above us was a tree house I built with my father and Kaien when I was little. We make our way up there.

First we make out and slowly it becomes more. As his hands caress my body I lose all sense and decide to hit home.

Maxius Teardon was my first boyfriend. I was naive, being only fourteen. I loved the idea of love and wanted to find it fast. Many guys admired me from a distance. He was the first one to ask me. After only dating three weeks he told me he loved me. I got lost in his deep blue eyes and did things I never should have done. Once we were done he said, "Thanks for the ride" and didn't talk to me for days.

At school I went up to him to talk about it. He was a jerk and refused to hear me out, so I broke up with him. He was spiteful and told everyone I used him. Girls were disgusted with me; other guys tried hooking with me. The girls pitied Maxius and all the guys thought of him as a king. No matter how hard I tried, no one believed me. Not even my parents.

I was too terrified to tell them. I was afraid they'd be too ashamed of me. One thing I never expected was for Maxius' parents to enter our bakery at the time both my mother and father were there. All of them sat down to discuss what they've heard. My parents knew nothing and still defended me. Home was different. My father was furious while my mother had a disapproving face on the entire time. I put everything out the table and they were indeed very disappointed in me. My father got so heated he had to leave. His heart was in the right place though. I found that out soon after a group of boys went in and talked about me. He's lucky he didn't get arrested for chasing them so far away. My mother stayed to hear me out. She learned the full story and talked to my dad later. Eventually it died down, but no one looks at me the same. Jiarr is different. We've been together for a quite some time now and he knows me.

The day of reaping I was up nice and early. Mostly having to do with the fact I didn't sleep. The rest of my family looked the same. My mother came into my room to help me get ready. She walked in with a long blue dress in her hands. "Here, wear this."

I take it into my own hands, rubbing my fingers along the fabric. "Where did you get this? It's beautiful."

I step into my closet to change. She answers, "My mother. I wore it the day of my first reaping. I won so; hopefully it'll be good luck." I can tell she's putting on a brave face. I reappear and so does her smile. "You look beautiful. Sit down; let me do your hair."

She grabs the brush and smoothes out all of my knots. "I never got to ask," she continues. "Did you have fun at your party?"

"Yes. I'm glad I got the chance to see everyone before." That actually means to say goodbye. "Especially Jiarr."

"How is he? Has he been treating you right?" Ever since Maxius I grew a very open relationship with my parents.

I say, "He's great. He told me he loved me last night."

She asks, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I just want to be sure he said it for the right reason." She split my hair to two sides and began braiding them.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him to say it because I'm about to stare death in the face," I share.

Before my mother has a chance to answer my dad sticks his head in the door. "Katniss? Are we almost finished here?"

"Yes, Peeta. We'll be right down. Just about there." She tied a royal blue ribbon around the end of my braid.

I stand up and turn around in the mirror looking at myself length. My father chuckles. "I never noticed how much you look like your mother." She glances at me. "Come on."

She says, "We'll talk later." My mother makes a quick stop to grab something and we head out the door. At the reaping Kaien and I are seated in a roped off area with our parents next to us. Their jobs will be to mentor and sponsor us in the Games. The only good thing that can come of this arrangement is that if I need something they'll get it, no hesitations. Haymitch will also be coming as backup in case this gets too hard for my parents. If he's our sponsor we're looking at a completely different story.

Once again Kaien mouths the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I think he's trying to tell me something more. Maybe he's sorry that he has a life to live and wants to win? Or he's sorry this had to happen all together? Maybe he had a plan to get me out alive, but already knows I plan on doing the same for him? My thinking is cut when the national anthem ends and the mayor has to make a speech. He talks about Panem. How we are a country that rose up from the remains of a land own as North America. Then, he moves onto the Dark Days. When the Districts joined to take down the Capitol. He talks about the start of the Games. Slowly he moves onto the revolution. How uprisings started in the districts and soon took down the old Capitol for good. Actually it was until a few days ago. Everyone turns towards my parents. They led the revolution. It was mostly my mother, but my dad helped start it.

The attention is handed over to Effie Trinket. She restates how for this Quarter Quell the tribute will be reaped from the existing pool of victor children. She begins, "May the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first!" Her hand fiddles inside the bowl, trying to fish out the one piece of paper. "And your female tribute is," she pauses. "Primrose Mellark!" I walk over to the podium. I shake hands with Effie, then the mayor. I must stand up on stag while Effie asks for volunteers, even though there is no one to volunteer.

"Now for the male tribute!" She snatches up that piece with no problems. "Kaien Mellark!" He repeats the same actions I made. After we were quickly rushed to the train station. Know we are headed to the Capitol. Or as I like to call it, hell.


	3. Chapter 3

3

That night we eat our dinners in silence. Effie makes attempts at starting conversations, but most attempts fail. The rich Capitol food is good. My favorite is a lamb stew with dried plumbs. Being a victor's child I always had enough to eat. The food was never like this before. Living in the arena would be easier if I knew how to be hungry like my mother. It helped her know when to stop and save, and when to eat slowly.

In the few days before the reaping, even though it's illegal, Kaien and I were taught useful skills. Our mother showed us how to hunt, find plants, climb trees, set snares, and see the force field. We learned camouflage from our father and combat. I eat up everything on my dish. Gaining a few pounds now won't hurt me.

After we eat we gather to watch a recap of the reapings across Panem. First the seal of the Capitol appears with the national anthem. They start with the Capitol. This was the first reaping to ever take place there. The first ever Capitol tributes were chosen. The people were unprepared. No volunteers step forward. Both tributes are have weird designs and colors all over them. Haymitch says, "I give those kids sixty seconds after coming up from the launch room."

Kaien asks, "Don't you have to wait sixty seconds before it starts?"

"Exactly." Is all Haymitch replies with. Districts 1, 2, and 4 are considered career tributes because they are from the richer districts with more strength. When the Games were known these districts trained their children from the day they are born. Most victors are from these districts. Even though they didn't have to train these kids are still larger than I've ever seen. In Districts like this kids fall over each other to volunteer. District's 1 Quell called for the ages of ten to twenty. These two kids must be from the older side. From District 1 the girl looks like two of me. The boy has ripped arms and a pretty good looking face. If I didn't have to kill him... But I do. There's no times for thoughts like that. My mother shuttered away. In her first Hunger Games she killed both tributes from here. I believe their names were Glimmer and Marvel. The girl was killed by tracker jackers and the boy for killing Rue, my mother's ally.

In District 2 the girl had to choose the boy. The way it went over was the picked her, dispersed for an hour and returned with her decision. She looks just like the girl from 1. I know him! "Thy Hawthorn," their escort exclaims. He was the closest thing to a best friend I ever had. Our parents used to be best friends, but they came apart after Gale, his father, created the bomb that killed my Aunt Prim. After a few years past they worked things out and they used to visit every year. Until I was thirteen, I don't know what got in the way. He's a year older than me with a good build. He has that Seam look that proves he's truly from District 12. Some of his features have changed, but it is him. I wonder why she chose him. Maybe we could team up. No matter what if I want to bring Kaien home, Thy has to die.

District 3 doesn't have large bodies, but I know from past Games they have incredible minds. I won't rule these two out as allies yet.

District 4 is also a part of the Careers. They both have muscle with more defined bodies. I am familiar with it and know it is a beautiful place. My parents are good friends with Annie Cresta-Odair and her son, Finn, has always been like an older brother to me. Luckily he's too old to be reaped. If he fit the age rain, undoubtedly he will go in as tribute. His mother Annie was a tribute and went crazy from it. His late father is Finnick Odair. He was a victor who was adored by many, but sold as a sex symbol. He died in the revolution before Finn was even born. I can't imagine what that would do to Annie, if she lost the last bit of Finnick she had.

I also can't imagine what that would do to me, having to kill strangers, myself, and two friends. Killing me isn't problem. I just don't want to suffer to do so. What I can't stomach is the thought of killing people that did nothing to me, who have families, and lives I have to take. The worst is killing Thy. He was always there for me. He was the one person who came in when everyone else walked out. We talk know and then over mail or the phone. On the screen is the first time I've seen his face in years. I wish the face I see is still the fourteen year old boy.

District 5's wealthiest children were reaped. You can tell they are well fed. That's as far as it goes. District 6 has two of their smartest children picked. Mind over matter can be useful, but a body tone is important too. The most athletic from District 7 were chosen. Two more I have to watch out for. The school teachers of District 8 picked the children. Both look somewhat athletic, but much underfed. Districts 9 and 10 don't make much of a mark in my head. District 11 is where Rue and Thresh were from. Rue was my mother's ally and Thresh spared her life. If they lived I think I would know both way better. Their two children are dark skinned and very homely. District 11 is agriculture and I can surely use them, if I make a team. Which I doubt. Then again, if I get most of the others on my team they may spare Kaien leaving less people I'll have to watch.

When they get to our district everyone is crying how the star-crossed lovers from District 12 have another challenge to face. Many have high hopes that one of us will make it back. The announcer adds, "Being children of two of the greatest known victors of all time, they may be more prepared than any Career, past or present." I have high hopes that a Mellark, a child of the star-crossed lovers from District 12, a child of two of the greatest victors of all time, and is more prepared than any Career, past or present will make it back. And I'm not talking about the girl.

The discussion ends with how two siblings in the arena together should make a good watch. It ends; we head back to our quarters. I take awhile to fall asleep. Through the wall I hear my mother's cries and my father consoling her. He says, "It's okay Katniss. I promise you they'll get through this. We've raised fighters and taught them everything we know."

In between sobs she cries, "What if that's not enough, Peeta?" This makes me cover my head and release tears too. I use every power I have to keep my pain silent. After three hours she stops. Did she cry herself to sleep? Soon after I hear a deeper cry. It's my dad. No voice comforts him which proves my mother's mind is far away. This breaks every power I have. I think he hears me and falls silent. The door to his compartment opens. I tuck myself under the covers and force myself silent. He walks in and comes up to me. If he knows I'm faking he doesn't point it out. All he does is pull the blanket down so my face is out and he kisses my head lightly. Then he's gone. I wonder if he did the same to Kaien.

That's when it hits me. Even if Kaien comes home there will still be that empty room upstairs with the lavender walls and mint green bedspread that will never be occupied again. Seeing everyday the empty seat at the dinner table and pictures of someone who was. I don't know when or how but I find sleep. In my dream I see the fourteen year old boy again. The only image of him that sits in my head is him waving goodbye as the train to the - Capitol - after life - District 2 pulls away.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next morning I am rudely awaken by Haymitch to discuss our schedule for the day. Effie, Kaien, and my parents were already in a conversation. It ends abruptly when I appear. "Told you I'd be able to do the trick," Haymitch calls. What can Haymitch do besides drink and sleep? I take a seat at the table and start on breakfast.

"It's time for another big, big, big day!" Effie cheers. "As soon as we arrive in the Capitol you will meet your new stylists. They will prep you for the Opening Ceremonies."

My father adds, "Even if you hate their ideas just go along with it. If your mother and I hadn't we wouldn't have made the same impression."

I snip, "No way am I getting blown up!" The more difficult I am, the less sponsorship I'll have. Chances are my mom will have to quit and Haymitch wouldn't take the time trying to grab people.

"You will follow what they say. End of discussion," my mother hisses.

I give her an empty stare. I object, "Who said I had to follow what you say? I don't remember agreeing to it." They can't miss me. They just can't.

"You will," she responds. "If you want to stay alive." I know that doesn't mean she'll desert me. It means I won't know what to do five seconds in. We just stare at each other. Of course we've had normal mother-daughter fights before, but overall we got along very well. I can talk to her and she listens. At least we were able to.

Kaien shouts, "Brr! Is it December already? Because that was a cold snap!" Haymitch bursts into laughter. My dad wants to, but suppresses it. My mother and I break away. How is he still so calm and easy going? I'm being torn apart trying to save his life.

Effie tries to get everyone back on track. "Well if your stylist is anything like Cinna, you'll be unforgettable." Leave it to Effie to make the center of someone's problem the main discussion. I want to be forgotten!

"Well, I want to be in more than just coal dust." Kaien agreeing with me makes it seem like a mutual idea. Not one stubborn girl and a cooperative boy.

My mom just sat there blankly. Was she thinking about Cinna, her lost friend? The Games? The war? Losing us? I've never felt like a meaner person before. Haymitch says, "After the legacy your parents left, and how anticipated you two are, your guys are in no position to slack off. May even do better." I'm getting blown up.

I entered the Capitol and felt like I had entered a fairytale. Everyone had strange skin and hair colors and pictures drawn all over them. It relates to a few fairytales also; an unjust kingdom ruled by those who inflict the pain rather than treat. People who are arrogant about their good deeds and believe they can undo the endless wrongs. Some notice this and want to speak out or end it, but don't in fear of their own lives and goods. That's the thing about fairytales they think a 'happy ever after' for one person can make everything okay.

The real happy ever afters make everything okay for everyone. A real happy ever after is not promising people justice and freedom, and then taking it back because you're bored and need entertainment. Also, no one lives happily ever after when their families are torn apart and have to watch their children die. Especially when it was outlawed a long time ago. Even more so when you're still rebuilding from a rebellion that has never officially been declared over.

We enter the training center and rush to an elevator that carries us eleven stories high. The twelve districts are separated onto different levels. Since this is the first time thirteen floors are necessary every district has been demoted a level. This puts district one at the bottom and the Capitol kids at the top. There is a bit of a home advantage there. District one's floor is really a storage room split into sections. I'm surprised we weren't the ones put there, the poorest, smallest district. Also the most defiant district.

My parents share one room, after them is Kaien, Effie in the next, then Haymitch, our stylists, our prep team, and then my own. The arrangement is made this way so the two tributes have as much space as possible before the Games begin. It's also a way to avoid any pre-deaths. In our situation, I doubt that'll happen. All I want is my family to do is curl up together in a big bed. When I was little and there was a thunderstorm, we'd all spend the night with each other. This will be our last chance to ever do this as a full family.

I do as I am told and shower before my prep team comes in to make me look a certain standard before my stylist comes in. The shower is warm, I'm used to it given I grew up in the Victor's Village. There we always had enough of everything. My mother stays in the room to watch over the process. She told me not to bother dressing after my shower that I'll just have to take everything off anyway. The prep team's job is to remove my body hair, do my head hair, and apply my make-up. My father's with Kaien to ease nerves too. I understand why they want to spend time with us, but it seams more like watch than bonding.

As my prep team enters they all squeal. I thought it was mean for me until mother returns the gesture. All three of them race past me and embrace my mom in a group hug. They break away and turn to me. "Hello Primrose. I'm Octavia, that's Venia, and that's Flavius." They all wave. "We were your mother's prep team when she was in the Games." Does that mean I'm in good hands?

I was found wrong as they started poking and prodding me. Venia complimented, "Wow! You're a lot less hairy than your mom was!" At least I think it was a compliment. It was true; I did like keeping myself pretty. I was able to. My mother didn't have the same advantages that I do.

Flavius begins my head hair. "Oh! This is so nice and smooth!"

"You know," Venia says. "When you get down to it, it's hard to tell the two of you are even related!" Octavia applies my make-up nicely, but lightly. More of the similarities my mother I don't have are shared. It's all physical stuff that neither of us had control over, but to them it's a new world.

Once they leave I turn to her, "You _like_ these people? _Willingly_?"

"We've been through a lot together. At this point I guess it's the principal of the thing," she says.

"But, they spent this whole time insulting and criticizing you," I point out.

She sighs, "It's who they are. And they're still here. If you were me, you'd understand."

As she finishes the door flies open. In come a man with a salmon pink complexion, spiky golden hair, and two small jewels at the ends of his eyebrows. "I am Sasha. Your stylist."

"Sasha? But you're a dude?" My mother kicked my leg as a sign to shut up.

He clarifies, "It's a statement. A way to say it doesn't matter what you are, if you like it, you like it."

"Okay," I add. "What I would like is to be _in_ clothes that _won't_ blow me up."

He paces over to me. "All right." He takes my chin in his hand. He tilts it back and forth, up and down. "You are a beautiful girl. The preps did a good job. Stand." My towel came off early in the prepping stage. Sasha steps back and examines my body in full view. "So, you want to be in clothes. Don't worry, I was planning on that. You also don't want to be blown up. Well, how can you win if you're taken out before it starts?" He stops; a crazy look is drawn on his face. "That only leaves one question, how do you feel about pyrotechnics?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sasha pulls out an elegant gown for me to wear. As tradition goes the costumes of the tributes must represent the flavor of the district you represent. That means being from district Twelve we have to represent coal and mining. Normally our tributes would be naked in coal dust or in coal miner uniforms. At least until my parents came along. In their first Games a synthetic fire set ablaze from their costumes. Their second time in the Games they wore black leotards that gently lighted from red, to yellow, to an orange like coal burning.

I can't explain why but I trust Sasha. He seems gentle and kind. There is this nurturing vibe he gives off. My parents seem to approve of him. So at least for a little while I won't be scared. The outfit he puts me in is a black silk gown. The sleeves wrap around my neck and the body drops to the floor.

Sasha speaks to me, "What does coal do when it's being mined?" I looked at him. I've never been in a mine and it's not like I'm going to work there. I have my father's bakery to work in if I make it back home. And even then, being a victor gives you a life of luxury and you don't need to work. "Nothing?" he asks. I nod again. Sasha explains, "When coal is mined it sends off sparks, if you're using the right tools of course."

"You promised you wouldn't make me blow up," I remind him.

He responds, "Yes, yes, I know. I can assure you not a single spark will touch your skin." He giggles and smirks, "That's why I made the gown cover almost every part of you!"

I didn't really see it like that, but I guess he could be right. I reluctantly agree, "Okay."

Before the tribute parade began we were all assembled in a waiting area. Everyone in our team advised us to stay away from our opponents. "You two have a big target on your back," Haymitch informed.

Kaien answered, "We don't have much of an advantage over anyone here."

"I'm not trying to scare you, but you have more than just a group of teenagers watching for your next move," Haymitch explained. I know exactly what he means. It means the Capitol will be watching every move we make to make sure we don't follow our parent's rebellious ways. They will most likely be watched too, scaring them out of rebellion. The only thing is the Capital is yet to take from them is Kaien and me. If they succeed, there will no longer be a reason for them to stay quiet. Well, at least he wasn't _trying_ to scare us.

Haymitch gets distracted, he starts talking to some of the other mentors. They are probably old friends of his. Kaien and I glance at each other. We haven't talked directly to each other since the reaping. I want to say something, anything to bring back a sense of normality. We're still looking at each other, I'm about to talk when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey Kaien, Prue, you miss me?" a voice called from behind me. I turn and see Thy standing beside me. He is wearing a golden armor that has a feather design carved into it. His head piece is gold too with, what looks like wings, coming up from the sides. This costume made him look like a living Ares, the Greek God of war.

Kaien and Thy approached each other with smiles and did some weird handshake. "Hey man, how's it going?" Kaien returned.

"I think we've all been better," he confesses. I never would've thought after being distant for three years this would be our reunion. We won't have time to get into long discussions about how much we've done or how much we've missed each other. I barely anticipated a passing 'hello'. The only contact I expected to have with him was to end in murder. Honestly, I wanted to avoid him completely in the arena if I could. "What's the matter, superstar?"

Music was always an escape for me. I could sing all day and be at peace. I am very shy, and never wanted to share my talent with anyone. It was something for me, myself, and I. One day, on accident, Thy overheard me singing in my room. "Whoa! Was that you?" he shouted through the doorway.

I jumped, blushed, and turned away. He wasn't supposed to hear me. No one was to ever hear me. "What? No! It was probably something downstairs," I covered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't think so."

"It was not, now leave!" I hollered.

Thy smirked, "It wasn't bad." The complement felt good, but it didn't make me comfortable in front of an audience.

I caved, "Maybe it was a little bit me." He gloated a little bit repeating 'I knew it' over and over again to a song and dance. "Don't go telling anyone!"

"Fine, I won't. Just remember me when you hit it big time," he requested. "Catch you later superstar." Then he walked out the room and went on. He never did tell anyone, he just proceeded to call me superstar until the day he left to never come back.

He added to his question, "Still haven't hit it big? That's alright. Just get home and all your dreams will come true." What does that mean? He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Remember, you have to go through me first." What does _that_ mean? Thy stood straight, announced his exit with a "goodbye", and walked past Kaien normally. He was looking straight and didn't break his stride.

Kaien looked at me panicked, "What did he say to you?" I must have looked scared or dumbfounded because Kaien grew up adoring Thy and would never be concerned about anything he did unless I was. Especially here.

"I'll be right back." I start walking. I want to find someone and tell them how I feel. It can't be my family, or strangers who won't put their money on a wimp. Sasha. He's the only person I can think of telling about this. He can't bet money, so I can't screw that up, and he doesn't come off as one to judge.

As I find him and walk closer he turns me around. "Come along, the parade's about to begin." We get back to our chariot and climb in. Kaien's on the left and I'm on the right. We are now joined by Kaien's stylist, Amarelle. Sasha instructs, "When you get halfway to the circle I am going to push a button that is synched to a pack in your costumes. This is going to start a round of small but noticeable sparks that will progressively get bigger and go higher the further you go. Once you get to the center, I'm going to push the button again and two giant fireworks will shoot up into the sky. Understand?" We nod. "Don't flinch or look scared, no one likes a wimp."

The music starts playing as the doors open and the chariots proceed out. We are last to exit. You hear the roars and the screams for the Capitol kids (home field advantage) and Careers. We slowly start rolling forward. "Good luck," Sasha whispers.

We enter and everyone bursts into a wave of the loudest screams and cheers to ever hit my ears. I felt like a turtle. The attention, the fact of knowing the whole country is watching me right now made me close up in my shell. I kept my head held high, but emotion was gone. My body tensed up. It seemed that at any moment I could jump out of this thing and run to hide away.

Before I knew it we were in the center and the sparks begin. This leads to more cheers and more eyes off the other tributes and onto us. My body begins to tremble. It may be the chariot or my nerves, but pretty soon I won't need to jump to get out of this thing. The sparks grow, as do my nerves. How long can one road be?

I feel something grab my hand. It's Kaien. He knows I get scared around crowds. He grasps my hand in his, and then raises it high in the air. We look at each other; he pumps his other hand in a fist, and bobs his head while making a duck face. It gets me to laugh and forget about my fears. The laughs from the crowd sounds like background nonsense to me. He heals me.

Kaien straightens out and puts on a sweet smile for the big finale. Our hands are still together, high in the air, even though my arm is going numb I refuse to let go. The fireworks finish and we slowly lower our arms, but don't release. If I do I might faint. We stay in the circle for five minutes as people throw flowers and other gifts at us. A blue rose lands right by my hand. I want to grab it, but don't. If I get distracted by something pretty now I won't last later.

We slowly exit in the order we entered. Kaien and I are last. The doors close behind us, the parade is over. We are back in the room we came from. My body is still tight. I can't kill him. I just hope he can find a spot in his heart to spare me.


End file.
